rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid Dreams
Rabbid Dreams is the 47th episode of Rabbids Invasion (TV series). Overview John and Gina are tryng to look at the rabbids dreams. Plot The episode starts when John telling they're making another experiment by looking in the rabbids dreams. Gina says they're wasting time with this. John press the button and the experiment starts. The first rabbid is on the platform and looks bored. John releases a music toy to make him sleep. The first rabbid hears that song and looks like he's going to sleep. John says that it is working, but it revealed the first rabbid was dancing. Gina asks if he has Plan B.. John press another button for Plan B. The other one was the same song but the rabbid still doesn't sleep. John presses another button for something else. A crane above the rabbid's head appears drops a book. The book hits the rabbid and angers him. Gina then points out that rabbid's can't read. The next strategy is a TV. It played a presentation hosted by Gina. This causes the rabbid to instantly fall asleep, angering Gina. They then take a look at the rabbid's dream. The dream starts with the rabbid sitting on a stump and looking bored. He soon lays an egg, horrified by this he throws the egg away, only to lay another one straight away. Gina was about to quit but John added another rabbid. John uses the same strategies for him but it doesn't work again. Gina allows him to play her video again. The video played and the rabbid fell asleep. They then take alook at the second rabbid's dream The second dream starts with the rabbid flying around in the mall. He flies through the crowd and kisses a woman (who resembles Jessica with a blue coat on) and continues flying. He flied through an old lady and continues flying around. Until he slams his face in an elevator and stops floating. John says it was amazing, but Gina responds by saying that It's amazing that she hasn't fired him yet. The third rabbid comes and is put to sleep. Starting the third dream The third dream reveals that the rabbid actually absorbed all the knowledge of Gina's presentation due to him being the only one to concentrate only on that. The rabbid gains the ability to speak like a human and grows huge. He starts talking about the biology of rabbids, which impresses Gina. However, soon this Scientist Rabbid (yep that's right, it's that guy) takes over John and Gina's mind in the dream realm and puts them to sleep. Fortunately, the rabbids from the first and second, merge into the third one and work together to mess up the entire dream lab, causing the entire dream realm to get completely messed up. Thankfully, John and Gina wake up, with the third dream misteriously shut off, revealing that the Scientist Rabbid has escaped. Trivia *The main antagonist: At first it was Cody and Jessica, but then the true villain is revealed to be the Scientist rabbid. *This is the Scientist Rabbid's first apearence in the show. * It is also possibly the most creepiest episode. Gallery X1080-vy7.jpg RabbidDreamsScreenshot.jpg Jessica and Rabbid.jpg 34.jpg Experiments on humans by kaetzchen1991 d8hr8iu-fullview.jpg A1a7e501-phplfapgz.jpg MV5BMTg0MTMzMTczN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzkzMDM0MjE@. V1 .jpg Female Scientist Rabbid.jpg Rabbids in Rabbid Dreams.jpg Scientist Rabbid in Rabbids Invasion.jpg Hatching Rabbid.jpg MM8n.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes